


Immortal

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked through fire and I didn't get burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 2x07

She never really got the whole suicide thing.   
_The whole point of the exercise had been for him _not_ to die._  
Self-injury was something girls did in Very Special Episodes of TV shows.  
 _If others wanted to fight for honor it only concerned him as a means to make him richer._  
Pain sucked and usually meant not being able to do what you wanted.  
 _Reward money was only useful if you didn't have to waste it on healers._  
And if the pain started fading away sooner and sooner, that was only a little weird.  
 _And if his hangovers lasted shorter and shorter, that was his good fortune._  
The first attempt was an accident, but curiosity causes her to start making them happen.  
 _The occasional wound fades so quickly, so he lets himself believe they never happened._

*

Then she wakes up with her chest cut open on a cold autopsy table.  
 _Then he wakes up with an arrow in his chest and Carp standing over him._

*

She saves a man in a fire and it gets Jackie killed.  
 _He steals a scroll from a fire and it gains him a fickle princess._  
She confides in her father and her friend is taken away.  
 _He tries to be a hero and his love is stolen away._  
So she turns her back on him and her family starts to fall apart.  
 _So he turns his back on them and history falls apart._

*

The house explodes around her.  
 _The tent explodes around him._  
And the heat melts her skin away.  
 _And the fire scorches his bones._  
And she walks out the broken front door.  
 _And he walks through the burned out camp._

*

And she wonders.  
 _And he wonders._

*

Would it really be so bad to die.


End file.
